Her World
by Lillian Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: Lois Altia plays French Horn, field hockey, and loves hanging out with her friends. She is completely normal. Her world turns upside down when her best friend's half-brother comes to take them to a mysterious camp. When they get there Lois gets a quest to find a missing person and bring them to Munt Olympus by the summer solstice. Will she be to complete the quest with her friends?


_Summary: Lois is a normal girl... or so she thought. On the last day of school her life takes an unexpected turn. She meets her best friend's half-brother who claims she is a demigod and so is her best friends. How will she handle being a demigod and making new friends? Who is her godly parent?_

* * *

I sighed as I walk into school. I really hated school other than seeing my two best friends, band, and my favorite field hockey. My backpack was slug over my shoulder along with my field hockey bag. In my hand was my French horn. "Hey Lolo!" Lillian said while walking up to me with Abby.

Lillian was a girl in 7th grade, like me. She had curly black hair that she always wore her hair in a pony tail, she had sea green eyes. Her orange and black messenger bag hang at her side. In her hand was her violin and field hockey bag. Lillian wore an orange shirt that read 'Keep calm and play on' with field hockey sticks crossed. She also had jean shorts, white keds, a white scarf, peace sign earrings, and a charm bracelets.

Abby had blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses. She wore a blue and red floral dress, white denim jacket, and white sparkly boots. She had her backpack slung over her shoulder. In her hand was her clarinet and field hockey bag. That is how the three of us meet, at band and field hockey.

Anyways back to the story. In seconds we were at our lockers. "Lilly how did you do in that gymnastics meet over the weekend?" Abby asked while putting her clarinet in her locker. "Not bad other than that I got first place!" She told us. Her locker shuts and held her stuff in her arms waiting for us. When Abby and I were finished we walked to home room that we had together. Abby and didn't have many classes with Lillian because she had all honors classes.

* * *

I walked out of the lunch line with Abby. I spotted Lillian with Brooke and Jessica, so we walked over. "...Athena cabin is better at capture the flag then the Ares cabin! Do you know how many times your cabin won against them?" Lillian asked. We sat down with them. Jessica looked at Lillian, "Just because you're a very smart daughter of," Brooke and Lillian gave her a warning look. "Poseidon," Lillian face palmed and muttered 'idiot' in Ancient Greek. I didn't know how I knew that. "Doesn't mean anything." Jessica finished. There was an awkward silence. Lillian was mad and Brooke was shaking her head in disbelief.

"So how did everyone like the book in English today?" I asked. No one answered. "Is everyone here going to band today?" Abby asked. Everyone nodded except Lillian. "Why Lillian?" I asked. "Orchestra." she said simply. "Hey LECA!" a boy's voice said. Lillian looked at him, "Hello Jake." she was clearly not in a good mood.

* * *

As I got ready for band I saw Lillian walk out of the band room with her violin and music. After a few minutes everyone was situated for band. "Today we are going to play with the Orchestra since their director is not here." announced. The Orchestra members came in and sat to one side of the chairs and he went into his office to get something. An hour of playing later it was time to go home. Unlike some people I don't bring my backpack to band. I went to my locker to get my stuff.

On the bus I saw Lillian sitting with Abby. Behind them was Jake and Jackson. Across from the two girls were Jessica and Brooke. I sat behind them. Abby, Jessica ,and I were going to have a sleepover at Lillian's house.

* * *

The four of us ,along with Jake got off the bus at Lillian's. Lillian was carrying her bag, saxophone, flute, violin, and field hockey bag (which practice was canceled). "Jake get the door!" Lillian told Jake. "Why can't you?" Jake asked. "Oh." He just noticed all the stuff she was carrying. Jake went ahead of the group and opened the door and went in. Then Abby, Lillian, Jessica, and I went in. "I'm home!" Lillian yelled. She dropped her stuff with a loud crash. Jake raced up the stairs. "Let's go to my room." Lillian said. She picked up her stuff and walked up the stairs.

The four of us put our stuff down and changed into our bathing suits. We grabbed towels and ran down the steps, through the house and outside. Lillian walked over to the deep end. She jumped in, over her twin who was floating on a raft looking peaceful. When she jumped in the raft flipped over. She was laughing her head off. Jessica jumped in as well.

Once we all got in we were swimming around, talking and having fun. Just then 6 flying horses descended from the sky. Jake, Jessica and Lillian looked like it was completely normal. "Nina! Fabian! Annabeth!" Lillian yelled and ran up to them. Jessica and Jake went over also. "Come on over Abby. You too Lois!" Jessica called to us. "Abby, Lois this is my half-brother Fabian, my cousin Nina, and friend Annabeth." Lillian told us. Fabian had his arm around Nina and he looked like an older Jake. Annabeth looked like an older Jessica and Brooke. Finally Nina looked like an older Nina. Annabeth looked like she hadn't slept and was crying. "Where's Percy?" Jessica asked. Annabeth looked down and looked like she would start crying. "Anyways why are you peoples here?" Lillian asked.

* * *

We went inside after Fabian told Lillian and Jake something in another language. We went inside than Lillian ran up the stairs and rambled off in another language. When she came back down she was wearing what she had on earlier today. She also had a suitcase, a smaller suitcase, and a duffel bag. Her mom followed her down the stairs reprimanding her for her language. "I'm ready for camp!" she exclaimed. Ms. Anderson told Abby and I to get our stuff. Jessica already got her stuff. Nina, Annabeth, and Fabian went into the kitchen to talk to Ms. Anderson. When the two of us came down with our stuff and saw everyone in the living room. Jessica, Nina, and Lillian were watching a sports show on TV.

"Lillian make sure Jake doesn't do anything stupid. Annabeth make sure they all get to camp safely. I'll take your stuff up." Ms. Anderson instructed. the eight of us walked out side. "Well this is our way to camp. So get on." Lillian said happily. My only thought was what camp do you go to on flying horses?


End file.
